1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for encoding/decoding data of a variable length format and in particular to using the method to omit unnecessary pieces of data for the purpose of improved processing performance, reducing the size of data on communication paths, and efficiently using limited physical memory.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention encoding data is commonly utilized as a way in which to compress and reduce the physical size of the data while maintaining the data integrity. As such, a variety of encoding and decoding algorithms are available and many have been optimized for particular types and or kinds of data.
A problem with current encoding schemes is that data is encoded with no consideration given to efficiently encoding the data such that decode processing time is minimized. In this regard, existing decoding/encoding programs are inefficient and require lots of processing time to decode the data.
As such, current encoding and decoding routines are inefficient, and typically process unnecessary data. All of which consumes valuable processing time, and increases the size of data on communication paths. As such, eliminating unnecessary data by way of an improved encoding and decoding method resulting in a method of speeding up decoding processing time significantly improves processing performance and in part gives rise to the present invention.